Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal
Gabriel's Bane is the Hellferiumous that Defeated the Archangel Gabriel in the ancient lands of Eithorienal in the early days of Humanity and the Earth. History Born when the Earth was nothing more than lava and heat, the Hellferiumous ruled the land. They ruled this volcano filled planet until the water came and cover the Earth, forcing them to escape under the crust of the Earth and into the planet's molten core. As the Earth cooled and the tectonic plates shifted, creating more volcano's, the Hellferiumous clawed their way back to the surface to find the planet they once knew all covered in greenery and life. During this time, the Hellferiumous fought to regain the world they knew from the greenery but faced new threats; Heaven, Hell and Humanity. Seeing these new threats, the Hellferiumous lashed out, burning down entire villages and cities in a matter of hours, people fled from them in sear terror. The volcanic Demons attacked Heaven after ruining the Earth, melting the pearly gates into Heaven into slag and viciously attacking the Angels without remorse. They bested many of the Seraph and would have completely consumed Heaven in a blazing inferno if they had not been driven back by the combined might of the God of the Bible, Michael, Gabriel and Sariel. Through their combined might and power, the Hellferiumous were all banished from Heaven back to the Earth. It was at this time that the God of the Bible flooded the Earth in an attempt to wipe away the Hellferiumous species entirely, however, the Volcanic Demons fled back to their volcano's and survived the Great Flood. After the Flood receded and the land was returned to normal, the Hellferiumous returned to the surface once again. They turned their sights on returning the Earth back to its former lava covered glory, while others wanted to strike back at Heaven for banishing them. However, the leader of the Hellferiumous set his gaze on another and all but forgotten threat, the Devils and their home, the Underworld. Many Hellferiumous took to the Underworld and gained new powers and fire to control, one of them was born from the purest Hellfire. The said Demon that was born of the purest Hellfire, Gabriel's Bane was the terror of the land. The Flame based being scorched the earth where ever it placed its foot and nothing could stop it. The Monster of Eithorienal would eventually gain the notice of Heaven and the God of the Bible sent Gabriel to defeat him. The Hellferiumous, however, took offense to this attack and ignored Gabriel completely. The Archangel would attack the monster and it would shrug off the blows day after day, until finally it saw that she wasn't going to leave and the God of the Bible wouldn't take notice of it ever again. The Beast told Gabriel it would fight her at the Bridge of Kriol-Om-tial, and the two arrived at the bridge only a few days later. The Hellferiumous would attack Gabriel with its Flaming whip and dual wield it with its own Lava sword, the Archangel trying her best to combat the demon of the molten Earth's core but she was eventually defeated and the now christened "Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal" smote her broken and naked body upon the mountainside of Kuduilthral-Nekrimorth. Millions of Years later, the Hellferiumous Tallos Gothorath was born and Gabriel's Bane personally taught Tallos all that he knew until the two fought in the mountains of Kuduilthral-Nekrimorth. In the explosive battle between the two monsters, Gabriel threw a sheathed sword into the mountainside of Kuduilthral-Nekrimorth, Tallos grabbing the handle and pulling out the Blade of Heltiutia. Using the new weapon against his former teacher, Tallos Gothorath stabbed Gabriel's Bane through it's molten heart before he smote Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal's ruin upon the mountainside of Kuduilthral-Nekrimorth. Trivia * Gabriel's Bane of Eithorienal appearance is based on Durin's Bane from the Lord of the Rings Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Demons Category:Deceased __NOEDITSECTION__